


Scenes from the five year gap

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: A Posse Of Princesses - Sherwood Smith
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes concerning Taniva and Jarvas in the five years between the party at Eskanda and their wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from the five year gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mairelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairelon/gifts).



After Rhis had been taken away by the mages, everyone stood around in shock for a moment. Taniva glanced back checking if the Damatrans would use this as an opportunity to attack, but Jarvas and the King of Damatras had already ridden away. 

"We should get going," Lios said. "We will find out what that is about when we get to Hai Taresal. It will not take us more than five days to ride there."

Everyone nodded and started riding, except Iardith, who was complaining again. Taniva rode forward to ride at the head of the column to ignore all the talking from behind. Her mind went back to Jarvas's challenge on the bridge - she would to get that knife back! As soon as she returned home she would plan another raid - her hiding place was still undiscovered, but she might need a new escape route. Jarvas would regret taking the knife back - well, he would not, but she would get him for it. Breggo rode up next to her, and started to ask about their ride, but she ignored his questions. She was turning plans over in her mind - it was time to go home, but first to see if it would be possible to get a treaty. She glanced back, Lios was riding alone behind her. She reined in her horse until she was next to his.

"My father, he want an alliance with you. For that he sent me to this parties."

Lios nodded and said, "Until I know where I stand with my mother I cannot promise anything. After I have spoken with her, I'll see what I can do. There is no reason not to have an alliance, nor does it need to be sealed by a marriage."

"Is good. Talk to you about training your guards better."

"indeed, they do seem to have missed a lot of goings on." 

Shortly after that Lios rode ahead with one of his guards, leaving the rest of the party to follow. Taniva wondered if she should catch him up - after all she could ride as fast easily, but there was no hurry so she stayed with the rest, keeping their slow pace.

Following the play she returned home. Settling back into the routine of her life was easy, with thanks for no more pests - or parties. There was much to do to train the border riders - and to deal with raids from Damatras. 

***

Taniva lay in hiding observing the Damatran camp: she could see their outriders coming and going; the sentries at their posts; and their preparations for night. She watched carefully, determined to notice any changes that would prevent this raid from being successful. It was such a good plan and a raid here would surprise Jarvas - as long as she did not get caught. 

She waited for dusk to fall, and for the first check of the guards, then - exactly at the right moment, Dartha slipped up behind her.

"Good, time to go. Be ready with the horses," she said quietly, turning back slightly. 

Taniva slipped down the hill towards the camp - along the edge of a slight rise to give her cover, and to keep out of sight of the nearest sentries. Although it seemed they were not expecting any danger, she had seen them talking rather than patrolling now the first check was over - remarkable slack. Soon they would know better.

Jarvas was sprawled on his bedroll asleep. The knife lay beside him, just within the reach of his hand. She slipped forward, carefully, not making any noise. Bending down, she grabbed the knife and fastened it to her own belt. Taniva walked quietly out of the tent and ran through the camp, keeping the tents in between her and the sentries. At the edge, just out of the sight of the sentries, Dartha waited with horses, they mounted quickly and rode through the night, back to their secret camp. 

***

As the next spring came around, Lios wrote to her, regarding the treaty she had asked of him before he rode away, with apologies for the delay. He asked to meet in the border country in ten days time.

Taniva set off at once, with an escort of her riders, to arrive in good time. She set up a small camp and waited, drilling her riders and considering the treaty.

Lios arrived, with a small band of guards and scribes.

"Lios - Prince. Is good to meet again; and to make treaty."

"Princess Tanava, it is an honor to meet you and to form an alliance against the dangers that face us." He replied, then, switching to her language, "I understand your language, as do my scribes, therefore, if you would prefer we can use it to negotiate."

Taniva smiled and nodded. "Is good." 

The next morning, they met in in his tent, and looked over the draft of a treaty in the language of High Plains that he had set up in advance - allowing information to be shared and help in defense against enemies. Taniva read over it carefully, drawing her finger along each line of text, looking for any problems. Once she had got to the end, she said,

"We should train together from it."

"Put a requirement for training together in the treaty?" Lios asked.

"Yes, to say that your troops will come every five summers or such number to train with us here. It will teach them to fight better and be more observant."

He nodded and added it. 

She signed for her father, and he for his mother.

"I have duties this summer already planned, but I will suggest next summer for the first training."

Taniva smiled. "Will be good to show you how to fight more."

***

The training games were a joy to Taniva. She proved time and again that the training of her riders was far above that of Lios's guards, and all the ways in which they could improve.

On the fifth evening she was sitting with Lios in his tent, listening to the news of all those she had met in Eskanda, when Jarvas sauntered in. She jumped to her feet, grabbing her sword, which she had put down out of the way. He smiled sardonically at her,

"No need for that! I've come to talk - not to raid."

"Good." Taniva did not want feuds to start up again.

"My father is being very worried by all these games - too threatening. Your father is saying that he will recapture the border area from us next campagn season."

"What? I have not heard him say that."

"Revenge for my father's intention to ransom you back to him?"

"I have not heard that. However, your father is looking to the iron mines along the edge, and we need to be prepared to defend them."

"He is too busy dealing with all the mages to be planning anything!"

"Wait a moment, both of you. I have heard these rumours too. Yet, you both say they are not true. Would your fathers be acting without your knowledge?"

"Not likely."

"He would not - I am to lead any raids now he is too old to," Taniva said.

"So let us compare sources and see if we can see where the rumours started."

Taniva went first, going through a variety of people; glancing at Jarvas, wondering if she would be trusting him with these names. Then he did the same.

"It would seem to me," Lios said, "that these rumours are coming from Arpalon - think about it - a lot of the traders would have been there and he has a good reason for wanting war."

"Weapons - he would sell many more," Jarvas said at once.

Lios nodded. "I should send word to my mother, explaining the situation."

He left, leaving then there alone.

Jarvas's eyes flicked to her knife. 

"Good raid. It won't be as easy next time."

"Good."

"Ready to be shown up by my riders as badly as you've been showing the rest up?"

"You wish." Taniva was not worried by this. "Intending to stay and compete then?"

"Why not?" Jarvas lounged against one of the tent poles, watching her closely. "How about a challenge, between you and me. Let Lios's people alone and see if your girls can do anything against us."

Taniva smiled at that. "Very well."


End file.
